Never Meant to Belong
by Euregatto
Summary: Rewrite! Ggio, after seventeen months in containment, is given a way out of prison when Soifon offers him a position in her division. Nothing could possibly go wrong...right? Eventual GgioSoi
1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

Sui-Feng and her Lieutenant Omaeda Marechiyo approached the bars of the holding cell.

During the fallout known as the winter war, she had knocked an Arrancar unconsious. She didn't kill him, but the Head Captain had ordered that he be taken prisoner. _And I'm the unlucky sap who gets to be his baby-sitter. I have more important things to be doing._

Sui-Feng tried her hardest to keep a straight face as she peered into the cell. At least a third of the space was engulfed in a shadow as black as night. She gave a firm nod to Omaeda who slammed his fist against the bars, rattling them with ease. "Oi? Wake up!"

The Captain felt a shifting presence from the darkness. A pair of golden eyes appeared, gleaming like a raging fire. "What do you want?" Honestly, Sui-Feng thought holding him hostage was pointless. After all, most of Aizen's army were dead, so what difference would another casualty make?

"I've decided to be nice today," Sui-Feng chimed, a smirk pulling at her face muscles, "Are you hungry?"

"No," the deep voice replied briskly, "I want to go back to sleep."

"Too bad," Omaeda snarled. Sui-Feng grit her teeth and jammed her elbow into his ribs. "Ow...!"

"Silence," she ordered, then focused back on the abyss. "Arrancar, perhaps you are thirsty?"

"No," he barked back. The eyes flicked into a high position. The Arrancar was most likely standing up now. "I just want to sleep. I'm tired."

Omaeda mumbled something under his breath and glanced nervously on the Special Forces guard standing completely still nearby.

Sui-Feng shrugged. "Suit yourself. I just came to check up on you." She turned abruptly, "Let's go, Omaeda." The Lieutenant sneered to the Arrancar before following his Captain to the door.

"Wait!" The Arrancar called. Sui-Feng paused. After a brief second the Arrancar continued, "You wanted to tell me something important, didn't you? I saw it in your eyes. Tell me the news."

Sui-Feng grinned faintly and strode back over to the cell. "I want to speak with our prisoner alone for a moment. Omaeda, Guard, show yourselves out."

The Guard bowed to her stiffly, obviously just as uncomfortable with the situation as Omaeda was, and slipped out the door. Omaeda bit his lower lip nervously. "But Cap'n..."

"Now!"

"Hai!" He yelped and was out the door faster than the Taiichou knew possible. She waited for the door to close before speaking to the prisoner.

"Ggio Vega, ex-Fraccion of Baraggan Luisenbarn the second Espada, am I wrong?"

Ggio Vega stepped from the shadows and crept over to the bars, getting close enough to almost press into them. "You're correct. But I am still his majesty's Fraccion."

"You can't serve under someone who's dead."

Ggio clentched on the bars, _hard_. "Because you killed him!"

"You Arrancar are smarter than you look," Sui-Feng chidded. Ggio lashed his arm at her but she was just out of range of his reach. She wagged her head. "And very tempermental."

"Bitch..." Ggio muttered, withdrawing back into the shadows of his cell. He couldn't do anything - inside the cell his spirit energy was reduced to almost nothing and his Zanpakuto was across the room - not in the cell, obviously.

Sui-Feng went over to the bars and pressed her face against the slick metal. "I know you want out, Arrancar, but you can't. Trust me, I find the meaning of you being trapped here utterly pointless."

"That makes two of us," Ggio shot back, sprawling out on his bed. He folded his arms over his stomach and settled.

The Captain frowned. "You know something? I like your abilities."

"Hm?" Ggio flicked his glare onto her. Confusion crossed his features. "What does that have to with anything...?"

"I can use you. Which reminds me, that's why I came here. Ggio Vega, I want you to join the Special Forces."

Ggio sat up almost instantly. "With you? As if! I would rather kill myself than become a Shinigami."

Sui-Feng forced a smile. "I knew you would say something around that. I'll make you a deal... join the Special Forces and get your freedom back."

"Freedom?" Ggio retorted and got up, storming over to her. She cautiously backed away as he neared. "As free as a mutt on a damned leash! You won't let me go that easily! I'm going to be part of your petty squad and get freedom? Yeah right."

"I'm afraid you're correct on this one - you can't leave. You're going to be nothing more than an outcast, but I'm not complaining."

"**I** am."

"I believe you have some remarkable skills that can come in handy for the 2nd Division. I think I can use you. But there's a catch."

"You say it like I care."

She ignored his brash remark. "You won't go anywhere without me, you won't have a seated position - but I'll make you of higher regard than my lieutenant, don't tell him I told you this - nor will you have the same clothes; I'll try so you can stand out. In order to actually be accepted you must pass a series of tests that I will design myself. Once you become one of us... No, I don't wish to do that to you. You can still be referred to as Arrancar."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"But know this now: if you try anything my - and every other Shinigami's - next move will be to hang your head on a mantel piece. Am I clear?"

"Hai, oh and one more thing, did that Old Taiichou aprove of this?"

"He doesn't know... yet."

Ggio arched an eyebrow. "What if I deny you?"

She shrugged, "It's up to you. Join us or stay in this cell for the rest of eternity. Your call. I'll give you some time to think about this. I'll return tomorrow, and you had better have an answer." With that she twisted around. "Have a nice 24 hours thinking, Ggio Vega."

"Sui-Feng," He dead-panned to her back and watched her leave.

A pang of bitter resentment twisted his gut. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Rewritten ch1 of the original Never Meant to Belong story I did years back. Enjoy :)**


	2. From Odd to Awkward

Ggio disdainfully examined himself in the new uniform through a dusty mirror, the metal rim burnt orange with rust. He was afraid to touch it, like it would fall apart beneath his fingertips. Sui-Feng had gotten him clothing that resembled his old Arrancar wear—but it was black. Like the Soul Reapers'...

He stared at himself in the reflecting glass. "I look like a Shinigami... Never expected this..."

"Neither did I."

Ggio's stomach jumped and he craned his neck around to see Sui-Feng. She was standing at the doorway, leant against the frame with her arms folded back against her chest. "Are you ready to begin your testing?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. This should be easy. You and I are going to work on getting comfortable walking around Seireitei together. New students are going to be starting today, and we have to join the other Captains and Lieutenants as they stroll through the incoming crowd~"

"So, you're just going to strut in front of the newbies and I have to be there?"

"They need to get used to having you around," she replied matter-of-factly, her pale gray orbs wandering across his frame, admiring the new outfit.

Ggio ignored her, "You're making me a teacher?"

"No, no! Nothing like that!"

"Oh, OK, good. You had me nervous there for a moment," He almost laughed. Almost.

A usual sadistic smirk split open Sui-Feng's face, "Back in Black, huh, Vega?"

Ggio studied her curiously, his mind working on figuring out what tone underlined her voice, "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"I don't usually make jokes… but I couldn't resist this time."

"...Says a lot about you..." He tried to shift his bangs out of his face, then adjusted his fairly uncomfortable sash around his waist. It was perhaps a little too tight? Maybe the neck's cut was a little low? He bit back a scream when Sui-Feng appeared beside him, having come up so quietly.

She pretended she hadn't noticed, "Here, you're crooked." Her hands guided him to face her, then worked expertly at fixing him up. His sash had been a little too fit, but she loosened it, and then she brushed off some imaginary dust from his shoulders. During her process Ggio had had a hard time trying not to make eye-contact, uncertain if this was usual behavior for her or not. The tension lifted from his chest when Sui-Feng finally stepped away, admonishing her work, "No matter what I do you'll still look awkward. Come on, we're wasting time."

When she left Ggio took the liberty of checking himself in the mirror again. He looked better, but still awful.

_Regrets, regrets, regrets..._

* * *

Ggio kept a steady pace next to Omaeda but behind Sui-Feng as the trio shuffled down the path. On either side of the tiled opening were new students—the boys in blue and the girls in red, leaning over each other to get a better view of the squads passing by.

"Don't even think of trying to escape, Prettyboy," Omaeda hissed under his breath.

"Wasn't planning on it," Ggio shot back in the same quiet tone. He could hear the hushed whispers from the crowd. They were talking about him most likely, probably, definitely.

His gaze passed around at them. They grew nervous as soon as he made eye contact, gladly pushing into the back of the line. Ggio broke away from his trance and just stared at the 2 symbol on the back of Sui-Feng's Captain coat... and remembered why he was here in the first place. _This is a test? What kind of foolishness is this? Strutting in front of a bunch of amateur soul reapers? This is stupid... I wonder what King-sama would say if he saw me now..._

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like eternity to Ggio, when they finally broke free of the suspense. He felt the recurring tension lift... only for a second, though. Sui-Feng strolled up to Head-General Yamamoto. "Good day sir," She greeted, then—as if on cue—she and her lieutenant stepped to the side; leaving Ggio before the ancient Taiichou.

Ggio's jaw tightened. _Is this part of the test?_

"Ggio Vega," Old Man Yama-jii tapped his cane to the floor one firm time, earning a wince of anticipation from the Arrancar, "You understand there will be severe punishment for any recklessness while serving on the Special Forces; you are an Arrancar so you're very lucky I don't enforce the law and condemn you."

Ggio lowered his gaze to the floor, "I understand, sir." _You should have just killed me already._

"You understand what?"

"I understand everything you want me to understand Head Captain General Yamamoto Genryusai, sir!" Ggio straightened as he spoke. He had never used such a firm tone when addressing anyone but his Majesty Baraggan. Sui-Feng told herself it was mildly impressive, not that she'd ever admit it aloud.

Yama-jii raised both eyebrows at him, "Hm... I actually wanted you to explain to me what you understood to see if you missing anything... But you seem to be ahead of me. Now then, you are aware you are only allowed to leave the 2nd Division areas if you are with Sui-Feng-Taiichou, an appointed guard, or without your Zanpakuto. I cannot afford to have you running around causing trouble and mayhem."

Ggio really wanted to ask why they couldn't just kill him, but he suspected it would be for the same reason they didn't kill him during the winter war. _I'll just keep my mouth shut for now._

"You may go," the Head Captain said firmly. In turn, Ggio bowed stiffly and followed a beckoning Sui-Feng and Omaeda away from that damned area.

* * *

They traversed the streets in silence, Ggio's blood pulsing with adrenaline. The Head Captain was old, but intimidating. No wonder they had won the war—they had this guy on their side to crush everything beneath their feet.

"We're here," Sui-Feng noted, breaking Ggio of his thoughts. They stopped in a wide-open area, most likely constructed for training. "You pass," she mentioned. Omaeda mumbled something and just stormed off.

Ggio grit his teeth. "Your lieutenant is a real piss off. I'm surprised Nirgge didn't kill him so you could promote someone less irritating."

Sui-Feng shrugged passively. "I only chose him for his abilities. Like you." She jabbed her finger at him. "But don't worry. It's time to move on to the actual tests. This is phase 1: Hand-to-hand combat training with my top ranked fighters. You are only to knock them unconscious. Killing them will result in your own death. And you aren't allowed to use any special moves—no Sonido, no Cero, no anything but punching and kicking and basic defense techniques. Am I clear?"

"Sadly enough," Ggio answered, mentally tracking the number of hidden forms around the arena.

Sui-Feng grinned and held out her hand. "Glad we have an understanding. Now then, I'll hold on to your sword while you fight." Ggio frowned but did as he was told, dropping the Zanpakuto with the sheath into her palm. Her hand closed around it quickly and she backed off, "Good luck, I trust you'll do just fine."

A snap of her fingers-

A presence was behind Ggio almost instantly. He reflexively ducked just as someone tried to kick him, grabbing his leg instinctively. Ggio threw an uppercut into the attacker's chin and in a split second he hit the ground.

Ggio shifted into a defensive stance, aware there were more people running at him in all directions when Sui-Feng snapped her fingers again.

He leapt into the air, a team of Special Forces assassins gathering below him. One jumped up; fired a simple punch. Ggio countered by snatching up his wrist, tugging the man towards him and landing a knee in his gut. Another assassin hooked his arm around Ggio's neck, holding him in a ridiculously strong head-lock. Ggio elbowed him in the stomach, loosing his grip, then slipped free. He spun and dropped kicked the attacker.

In the fury of it all he didn't realize Sui-Feng had hidden his Zanpakuto.

* * *

Sui-Feng folded her arms back against her chest. She couldn't help but smirk as Ggio took down the forces with blurring speed, once again mildly impressive but not enough to admit. "He's better than I thought." _Wait, not that impressive! NOT THAT IMPRESSIVE_! She cursed under her breath for finding amusement in the whole situation.

Ggio hammer-kicked the final assassin on the head, slamming him into the floor. The Arrancar stood wearily, panting heavily as he looked over at Sui-Feng for approval. "I've never taken on some many enemies before at one time...!"

"I can see that," She agreed. After all, he just defeated over twenty of her best men in under two minutes. "Ready for Phase 2?"

"Possibly..." Ggio said slowly, glancing around in fear of another swarm of ninjas.

Sui-Feng smirked, mentally gave herself a kick in the ass to start taking this seriously, and turned to leave, "This one is going to be a little more difficult. I hid your Zanpakuto while you were fighting. You have one try to guess where I hid it."

Ggio's eyes widened, "You didn't! Damn you! Fine... Um..." He glanced around, searching for the energy that was given off from it. For some reason, it felt as if another Reiatsu was hiding the sword's energy...

She turned back to him, tilting her head, "Your answer is...?"

"You're hiding it beneath your coat."

"Damn it took almost thirteen tries for my Lieutenant to guess it right... You win." She reached into her coat and withdrew the Zanpakuto, tossing it to him, "How'd you guess?"

"Arrancar are bound to their Zanpakutos," Ggio replied, sliding the guard into his sash, "I couldn't sense it past your Reiatsu because you knew I would've been able to find it without even trying. So, you tried to cover up its traces with your own reiatsu—and that's logically kinda how I figured you out. It was simple really; you should've made this phase one."

A grin was plastered on Sui-Feng's face, as usual. "I underestimated you. Fine, then we'll just skip over the rest of the phases. Instead, you and I are going on a mission."

"Mission?"

"To the Real World in three days," She finished for him, "I must conduct an investigation in Karakura Town. It was supposed to be just me, but I guess I should bring you along. Now then, what do you say we go for a stroll?"

"Stroll...? Where? And what about them?" Ggio pointed to the still out-cold assassins.

"They'll come too eventually," She reassured, then twisted around, "Let's go."

Ggio felt his gut jerk. _Maybe I should've just said no..._

* * *

"Our first stop, the 4th Division clinic," Sui-Feng slid the door open and let Ggio enter first. He glanced around, admiring the carefully set décor of the fourth division barracks. She slid the door closed and continued down the hall, "Come along. This is where you come if you need to heal an injury."

"Obviously," Ggio sassed, expecting Sui-Feng to scold him.

She acted as if he were mute. "Be cautious of Iemura, the third seat. He's rather... uptight... Lieutenant Kotetsu is nice, but she is known to have...what's the word for it...awkward dreams. Unohana-Taiichou is the only sane one, but for some reason even the 11th Division is intimidated by her."

"How lovely..."

The duo approached a large door marked with a 4 symbol. Sui-Feng pushed it open—to a frantic and hectic room. 4th division officers were running back and forth trying to patch up wounds of the injured Soul Reapers.

A sweat drop slid down the back of Ggio's head, "You didn't mention anything about it being so... Epic..." Sui-Feng grunted and made her way through the crowd. It helped that the Shinigami recognized her high position and politely stopped so she could pass, but not so much for Ggio. He had to force his way through.

They eyed Ggio anxiously. He briskly bounded to her side, intimidated by being so close to the enemy. _I would've said no if I had known I'd feel like this much of an outcast... but it's my fault for not expecting this sooner._

Sui-Feng neared a small desk where a short woman was sitting, oblivious to the chaos around her, "Unohana-Taiichou, I've come to pick up my package."

"Of course," Unohana reached down beside her chair and pulled up a small brown box, "Here you are. Bandages and other things for your mission." Sui-Feng accepted the package. In turn Unohana smiled warmly to Ggio, "Who's this? The Arrancar prisoner?"

"Ggio Vega," Sui-Feng corrected, "He's acting as my second lieutenant on the Special Forces Division."

"I see," She kept beaming.

Ggio was unnerved by this, "H-Hi..."

"Don't be nervous sweetheart," the Captain chimed as she stood. Despite himself Ggio took a step back. He was scared only by how nice she was towards him—a change in pace, really. _That makes one. I'm counting out the Captain 'cause she only likes me for my abilities._ "If you need anything you know where to find me," with that Unohana strode towards the back office. Sui-Feng handed the package to Ggio and he quickly took it without question. _What am I, her personal slave or something?_

"I need to get something else from the 12th Division," She stated, "Be warned: Kurosutchi is an insane scientist who likes experimenting on dead bodies."

___Kinda like Szayel Aporro Granz..._ Ggio swallowed—hard.

_Regrets regrets regrets -_

* * *

It took a little while to trek over to the twelfth division barracks. Sui-Feng led Ggio into the high-tech lab, the doors swinging open to the brilliantly flashing lights—and a very loud and very irritated voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?! COME BACK LATER OR DIE A SLOW AND AGONIZINGLY PAINFUL DEATH!"

Ggio clutched the box in his arms tighter, breaking into a nervous sweat. He glanced back at the signs that were suspended on the door. "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK" below it "OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"C-Can I wait outside?"

Sui-Feng glanced over her shoulder at him, "Only if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" He shot back, cradling the package closer against his chest, "I just have no intentions of meeting this Kurosutchi-guy. I'd rather keep my major organs, thank you."

At the same moment "ARRANCAR!" a glass beaker came soaring at Ggio from the darkest corner of the lab. He ducked and it shattered against the wall behind him (at the same height of where his head was supposed to be). "Get out of here!" Mayuri Kurosutchi emerged from the shadows in a corner of the room, eyes blood-shot with little sleep and perhaps too many hours of staring at a computer screen. He seemed rather pissed off at nothing.

"Someone didn't have their coffee this morning," Ggio remarked to Sui-Feng as he straightened.

"I'll kill you!" Mayuri snapped, then glowered at Sui-Feng, "What do you want? I'm busy and my work is piling up so I have no time to have a tea party with you!"

"Are the gigai and mod souls ready for my next mission like you were asked?" Sui-Feng questioned gently, titling her head quizzically. She was practically playing mind games on him.

The scientist's enraged expression dropped into a straight line, almost unreadable. "Oh, why yes, yes they are. This way…" He hesitated, his eyes widening at the sight of Ggio shifting around uncomfortably, "What the hell is the prisoner doing here?"

"He's serving as my second lieutenant," Sui-Feng answered, almost automatically.

Mayuri cocked his head, "Damn, and here I thought he would make a great test subject." Ggio shivered. "Oh well, there goes that. Anyway, please follow me—as for you, Arrancar, you must stay where you are. You're off limits to my lab!"

Ggio gave Sui-Feng a helpless look. She shrugged and gestured him to stay put; then tailed behind Mayuri as he stalked off into some random part of the room.

They disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"That's why I told you to make two! In case I decided to take another Soul Reaper with me! Well, for this matter of the subject Arrancar..."

"So pushy! Fine! Come back in a few hours. I'll have one by then."

Ggio had found a spare broom nearby and was sweeping the broken glass into a pile just as Sui-Feng appeared from the shadows of the lab, "We are to come back in a few hours, as Mayuri does not have—may I ask what you are doing?"

"Passing the time," Ggio said matter-of-factly, although he didn't have anything to put the remainders of the beaker in.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Whatever. Let's go." She stormed out the door.

Ggio scooped up the package and was about to follow when he heard Mayuri's yells again. "YOU'RE WELCOME! GEEZ, IS IT SO HARD TO GET A SIMPLE THANK YOU AROUND HERE?"

He bolted out the door.

_So many regrets, so many regrets..._

* * *

"Remind me to stay behind when you go back to pick up those 'mod souls' or whatever they were," Ggio remarked as they rounded into the second division barracks. "The guy threatened to kill me at least four times and almost succeeded once."

"Get used to it," Sui-Feng stated. She paused in her tracks, and Ggio noticed several steps later. He shot her an inquiring look, directed at her strange about-face in behavior. "Omaeda, I know you've been following us."

Before he could react the lieutenant appeared out of know-where and slammed Ggio to the ground. "You've been runnin' off with my cap'n, haven't you, Prettyboy?" Ggio was pinned, truly and genuinely crushed beneath Omaeda's weight. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stick my sword through the back of your head!"

"Get off of him," Sui-Feng coerced, "I'm not going to tolerate such insolence. Besides, that's not Ggio."

When Omaeda glanced back down he realized Ggio was no longer in his grip, but instead a fallen log. "What the…?" He peered at Sui-Feng, and Ggio was beside her smirking faintly. "Wait a minute, that's not fair!"

Sui-Feng sighed, "A fallen log, Ggio? Where did you possibly find that?"

The Arrancar shrugged, "I have my methods."

"Nicely done."

"Thanks."

Omaeda jumped up and kicked the log in Ggio's direction, nailing him squarely in the face. "Fine! Be the teacher's pet! Just know this, Prettyboy, I'm the Captain's favorite!" He stared at the assassin. "Isn't that right, Taiichou? Isn't that why you chose me to be your lieutenant?"

She crossed her arms. "Honestly I don't even remember why I chose you."

Omaeda's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, be in denial… but I'm still your favorite!"

"No," she disagreed, "At this rate Ggio might be in second, since we all know Yoruichi-sama is first~" Ggio sat up as if on cue, clutching at his bleeding nose. "If you're lucky enough I might even acknowledge knowing you in public."

Omaeda's heart tore in two. "T-Taiichou…" Then he glared daggers at Ggio. "YOU. You did this!"

Ggio arched an eyebrow. "Did what?"

The lieutenant broke down in tears. "You stole my cap'n from me!" He dashed off, leaving Sui-Feng and Ggio to wonder what the hell just happened.

"So…" She started, "Let's get going before this gets any stranger than it is." The stalked up to the row of rooms, all oddly identical much to Ggio's distress. Sui-Feng slammed open the door to Ggio's room, then snatched back her package, "Get some sleep. We have lots of work to do tomorrow."

"What could we possibly have to do that I need to go to sleep at-" Ggio glanced over at the small clock in the corner of the room, "6 in the afternoon?"

She nudged him in. "It's a secret."

"You really don't know and you're going to come up with something by tomorrow, am I right?"

"...GOOD NIGHT, GGIO VEGA." She quickly closed the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me! It's not hard to find! There's an outline of a cat carved in the frame!"

He listened quietly until her footsteps faded into the distance. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Ggio slipped into his night uniform that was left on his bed for him. It was rather comfortable, not enough to admit aloud, and certainly not enough to help him fall asleep.

He sat up, kicking off the sheets, and swung his legs around so he was perched on the edge of his bed. Calculated golden orbs just stared out the small window. It was dark now; moonlight danced across the floor, throwing it into a sea of sparkling whiteness. Sui-Feng had already gone back to Kurosutchi-the-crack-job and gotten her...whatevers...

_Plus it's like... one in the morning. I can't sleep. But I don't want to bother anyone... I'm going to regret this. _

He groaned to himself and jumped up, heading out the door—leaving behind Tigre Estoque. It may have been pitch black out now but his cat-eyes allowed him to gaze around like it was broad daylight. There were a handful of guards patrolling the area back and forth, discussing about the week's events. He glanced around again, hoping to find a large door that would possibly be Sui-Feng's.  
_  
There._

Across the area there was a small lone structure constructed with two doors. Ggio silently hopped over the railing to the ground, landing gracefully, then slipped into the shadows. He didn't want to get caught loitering around at night, that was the last thing he needed.

A duo of guards passed, chuckling lightly at a joke. He waited peevishly for them to pass before swiftly dashing towards the building. Instinctively he pressed against the wall; darkness once again served as his cover, but there were no patrol officers in sight, so he wouldn't need it. Tension was lifted… for the moment. Ggio crept along the short boarded path. His golden orbs flicked about, examining the doorframe carefully—every curve, every cut, every notch. There was no marking. He snuck to the next one, instantly spying the outline of the cat.

_This must be her room._

Glancing around one final time he raised his hand to knock—but the door slid open first. He yelped at the sight of Sui-Feng fully awake in her night gown, face caught between blank and unreadable. "What are you doing?"

"F-Forgive me, I couldn't sleep..."

"What did you expect me to do about it?"

Ggio furrowed his brow. She reminded him a lot of Avirama Redder. "I just wanted to see if you were awake so we could... I dunno... talk, perhaps?"

"You too, huh?" She sighed heavily. "I can't sleep either. I decided to do the paperwork to... pass the time." He knew she was taunting him with what he had said back in Mayuri McNutjob's lab, so he didn't reply. She gestured to her room, "Come on in. You look cold out there." She was right—it was relatively chilly tonight, not that he had noticed until she mentioned it.

Ggio hesitated for a moment, lips pressing into a thin line. "...Can you tell me what those mod souls and gigai are?"

"Only if you can make it in in three seconds."

He stepped in side, the surroundings standing out like a yellow thumbtack on a blackboard. Stuffed animals—all resembling black cats—lined the shelves on the walls. One sat limply on her pillow and another glass one occupied the corner of her desk next to a stack of paperwork. "I see you like cats..." He mentioned slowly. "Specifically black ones..."

"My teacher has the ability to become a black cat," Sui-Feng said matter-of-factly as she closed the door silently. "She… was like a mother to me."

"Practically an idol?"

"In a way, yes."

He nodded knowingly, studying her with a curious stare as she went over to her bed and sprawled out. She tucked her arms behind her head, yawning obnoxiously. Ggio rubbed his arm nervously, aware she clearly had no more interest in her paperwork. _Awkward_...

"What are you waiting for? Sit somewhere." Ggio shrugged impassively and made his way over to her, settling down on the edge of her bed. "So," she spoke up after a moment, "What did you want to talk about again?"

"I don't really know," he replied. "Mod souls, gigais… anything."

"Tell me how you feel after your first day as my subordinate."

"OK... Let's see... It was awkward walking through the crowds of students, intense trying to talk with Old Man Yamamoto, insane sparring those 'top'-ranked assassins—who honestly were a little too easy—and playing 'Where's Tigre Estoque', unnerving meeting the nicest person alive who has this thing about her that's just plain scary, and borderline retarded picking up those unprepared—things!—you wanted from a runaway circus freak. Am I missing something?"

She scoffed. "At least I know your point of view now."

"Oh, you said you would tell me about those mod souls and Gigais that you were trying to get from Mayuri McWhackJob before."

Sui-Feng shifted over, patting the now open space on her bed beside her. "Lay down. You look too tense."

Ggio jumped up, emitting a startled cat cry. "WAIT A MINUTE! Are you crazy? That's so wrong!"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh please. You're telling me you've never slept next to a girl before?"

"No!... It's weird..."

She grinned. "You're definitely too tense. At least _sit down_next to me."

He folded his arms stubbornly over his chest, lower lip puffing out slightly. "Why are you offering to me in the first place?"

She shut her eyes and crossed her legs. "What if I said I find it weird to have you standing up while I try to speak?"

"Are you alright in the head?"

"Do I **have**to kick your ass?"

"Uhm... Fine." Ggio shivered as he lay down beside her, skin crawling when she turned over to him. Her arm fell across his waist and her head moved to his shoulder. _Very awkward... Very awkward... This is so not right...!_

"A mod soul is an artificial soul that takes care of your Gigai while you fight," Sui-Feng explained, her voice retaining a strange, calm undertone, "and a gigai is an artificial body that allows a spirit to interact with the Real World as if they were humans themselves. Simple?"

"Very. Does that mean I can get up now?"

She seemed to hold him tighter for a second. "Nope, you're making the bed warm."

Ggio groaned in protest—much louder than intended. In turn Sui-Feng pushed him off the bed so suddenly he found himself flat on his face. "...Ow! What was that for?"

"My bed is warm enough. Now get lost, you've had your talk."

He got to his feet, rubbing his face which was now even more swollen than before. "Thanks a bunch! Good night, Captain!" That was when he noticed he had never used her name before...

Sui-Feng was smirking wide with triumph as Ggio stormed out the door. "Night Night, Arrancar!"

The door was slammed shut behind him.

* * *

**Chapter end. **So, yeah, I'm a little lazy at the moment and I'm not making much of an effort to fix the minor errors. I'll do that later... just bare with me for now. Leave a review ^_^


	3. NOTE

_******I'm leaving.**_

I love fanfiction and all, but I really don't have any more time to keep up with all my updates... I think I'm going to publish one last story as my last hoorah, but I don't know where it's going to go from there. I might return, I might not.

A lot has been happening lately, and it's all too much to handle when I also have to update fanfics... I want to focus on real world things that will affect me directly in my life. I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry.

Thank you to my readers, for being there no matter what.

Thank you to my reviewers, who gave the motivation to keep trying to the very end.

Thank you to all the friends I have made on here, for being so awesome and wonderful to me. I will still check my messages if you want to talk.

Thank you Fanfiction, for being the biggest influence of my life and transforming me into a great writer.

_**As a parting gift: **If you want to now how any of my unfinished fanfics end, just ask me._

**I'm sorry,**

_~Euregatto_


	4. Note 2

_Dear readers..._

I figured that it would be unfair if I left Fanfiction without a farewell story... so I'm here to promote my final publish, a BLEACH fic called "Because the Sky is There." If you're interested you should look at it and see if you're up for reading it or not.

Also, I've been having problems with people sharing the ending of my stories without my permission. Don't do it. Why? Because if I do come back I'll plan on finishing what I've started, and I may or may not end up changing all of my stories' endings. I'm still willing to tell you how its supposed to end, but it isn't a finalized, solid ending.

So again, thank you for taking the time to read and review all my stories, you guys are the greatest fans I could have ever hoped for.

Sincerely,

**Euregatto**


End file.
